


Defense

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you forget the pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense

## Defense

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. If I was making any money, my bank balance wouldn't look so pitiful, now would it? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

Pain. That was his last memory. It was also the first. Really, it was the only memory. And underneath the pain there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

What happens when you die? he thought. He'd read the theories, the reports from Near Death Experiences, everything from Sartre to the Weekly World News. They were wrong. 

He'd died. And now he was alive. Just like Schrodinger's cat, he was dead and alive at the same time. He knew what it was really like being dead. Being dead wasn't like the movies of heaven, hell, or purgatory. It just was. Until Jim had come after him, he'd simply ceased to exist. 

Remarkable and yet not, because Jim had become the measure of his existence over the past three years, hadn't he? Both the beginning of his life and the end of it, Jim also simply was. Was a force to be reckoned with, certainly. 

So he could finally answer the question. Not the meaning of life; that was a meaningless question. No, the question was, then what? And the answer? Silence. Blessed silence. 

Maybe he wasn't that high-maintenance after all. 

* * *

End Defense by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
